Claws In So Deep
by Glacio Drako
Summary: A trainer and his Charmeleon strengthen their bonds.


Duaine ran his fingers across his Charmeleon's nigh smooth red skin. If he hadn't traced his fingertips across her, he wouldn't have known that her kind ever had scales. The texture was hypnotic.

Her long tongue wrapped around his sack, suckling them into her mouth like a Seviper devour Pidgey eggs. Each of her clawed hands gripped his thighs, as if she was forcibly pleasuring him. Not that he minded—that always will be a fantasy for him. Every so often when the two of them were alone she would push him down and nuzzle his groin vehemently. As soon as he freed her prize she would give him head. Except for the times when she—

"Ow!" Duaine chirped. "No teeth! No teeth!" She just looked at him with a cheeky twinkle in her eye. With an exaggeratedly loud "plop," she rubbed her snout against his tip.

"Now, now," he scolded teasingly, jerking her crest as if giving it a hand job. She hated it when he did that, and the look on her face confirmed it. The challenge had been accepted, and she wasn't the type to lose easily, even if it was with her partner. Even when their romps escalated, they never took it personally. This was their special sport.

"_Charrrr_," she sighed. A claw was twirling his pubes as she licked the precum. Duaine never minded that he had hair downstairs, and Charmeleon would never pass up an opportunity to remind him of her displeasure. Before he could scratch underneath her chin, she started blowing kisses at it. It took him a second and a half to feel the heat off her breath.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" He stood up faster than an Arcanine, pushing her onto her ass. "Ok, ok, I'll shave it." He swung his hips side-to-side, his dick bouncing in tandem. "You gotta earn it first, bitch."

Charmeleon smirked. They've both played this game. She assumed the position of the hunter, getting down on all fours and wiggling her ass like a frisky Persian. In a blink of an eye she tackled his hips, taking his full length into her maw. The force knocked him, once again, on his ass, but the pleasure immediately took his mind off the thought of a new bruise. She didn't even go slowly; he could feel his cockhead entering her throat. She turned her head around wildly as her gifted snout went up and down. The base of his prick was trapped between her hands as if to say, "I _dare_ you to cum."

There wasn't much for Duaine to do. Whenever she blew him, she was always the dom. Even if he tried she wouldn't acknowledge him. She liked to use his dick as a lollipop, and it would be a sin to deny her sweet tooth.

He grunted. He was going to cum despite her grip. Charmeleon knew that, so she gently kneaded his sack with her left hand. She almost withdrew his penis completely, just leaving the glans in. His ultra-sensitive head couldn't stand a chance against her dancing tongue. White gooey cum exploded onto her tongue. Sucking on him like a straw, she wanted every last drop for herself.

Her blowjobs were always fantastic, and this one was no different. Spent, Duaine fell backwards in his tent. Charmeleon scooted onto his chest, kneading each of his shoulders and staring affectionately into his eyes. Her breathing sped up as her hips bucked onto his stomach. Ever fearing for her safety, he didn't want to rush things and give her a good dicking. Her present remained unwrapped.

Charmeleon nuzzled her master. He pecked her on the cheek, and she nipped his neckline. The warmth of her spit stung his open wound. As much as he would like to think that she belonged to him, in reality he belonged to her and that was her proof to the other potential mates that he had been claimed.

All the muscles in her body contracted. Duaine could feel her release soaking his shirt. The bright white of her claws blinded him as her orgasm coursed through the fibers of her very being.

It took her ten minutes to stop shaking. Thankfully they were on a blanket otherwise he'd be lying in mud right now. Her partner guided her face to his, where they shared a post-coital caress.

"_Charrrrr…"_ she contently purred into his neck.

"I love you, too," he returned before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
